


a blazing thing

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romance, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences of Finn/Rey.</p><p><b>01 - Comfort</b><br/>They’re both tactile people; comfort is a brush of hands, a tangle of fingers, a forehead buried into a shoulder and just being close, for a moment.</p><p><b>02 - Kiss</b><br/>Rey doesn’t plan on kissing him when she sees him again, but - he’s up, and he’s walking, and he’s waiting for her with the biggest grin on his face and how could she not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blazing thing

**01 - Comfort**

They’re both tactile people; comfort is a brush of hands, a tangle of fingers, a forehead buried into a shoulder and just being close, for a moment.

 

**02 - Kiss**

Rey doesn’t plan on kissing him when she sees him again, but - he’s up, and he’s walking, and he’s waiting for her with the biggest grin on his face and how could she not?

 

**03 - Soft**

She whispers her fingers along his back, and the sensation is nice but he has to pull her hand away--

 

**04 - Pain**

\--because there’s a shiver in the air and Finn loves her, but the shadow behind her eyes terrifies him sometimes.

 

**05 - Potatoes**

Some days, it’s really great being mystical representatives of the rebuilding Jedi Order, and others-- “Did that kid just call us potatoes?”

 

**06 - Rain**

Finn’s pretty sure there’s not a thing on any planet more beautiful than the sight of Rey scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out to catch the rain.

 

**07 - Chocolate**

Her face is probably as red as the stupid packaging, but Poe had mentioned that this is what people did for the person they had feelings for on this specific day, and Rey - Rey has a lot of feelings for Finn (a lot).

 

**08 - Happiness**

Rey is learning that happiness is a million and one things - and sometimes it’s just catching your boyfriend’s eye from across the room and abruptly forgetting how to speak around your smile.

 

**09 - Telephone**

Of course he’s relieved to hear her voice again - but it’s because he’s worried about her, not because he’s afraid she’d never come back (he knows she’ll always make her way back).

 

**10 - Ears**

It is her duty as a girlfriend to give Finn absolute _shit_ after that time he got drunk and pierced his ear, and Rey takes on the task with relish.

 

**11 - Name**

Neither of them have a surname; it makes perfect sense for them to come up with one together.

 

**12 - Sensual**

Does she know - she _has_ to know, doesn’t she, about what watching her stretch in the morning does to him?

 

**13 - Death**

Hope is dangerous and they both know it, but they’ve both survived so many impossible things together, it’s impossible not to think that they might have a shot at peace.

 

**14 - Sex**

Poe Dameron is midway through giving an admittedly thorough lesson in sex education when Rey leans over to Finn and very quietly asks how long he thinks they should let their friend torture himself before clueing him in that they already know all about this?

 

**15 - Touch**

She hadn’t realised how important it was, until she finally had someone’s hand to grab.

 

**16 - Weakness**

The Dark Side whispers that he is her weakness, which makes that the top item on her list of ‘reasons not to turn into an evil jerk’.

 

**17 - Tears**

Rey has hurt before, but never like that moment in the snow, his body still under her hands.

 

**18 - Speed**

“Has anyone ever told me you that you’re insane?” Finn demands, but it’s hard to hear him over the sound of the wind and Rey’s whooping laughter.

 

**19 - Wind**

She takes him to Ahch-To; they stand on the edge of a cliff with their hands tangled together and feel the Force swirl around them.

 

**20 - Freedom**

It’s a million and one things - being able to choose what to wear, what to eat, what to fight for (who to be with, who to be).

 

**21 - Life**

Somewhere on Jakku is an AT-AT with five thousand marks and more standing proof that she has been alive; _life_ is something else entirely, and didn’t quite start until she smacked a certain man in the face with her staff.

 

**22 - Jealousy**

The thing is - he doesn’t really do jealousy, and neither does she (they have too much faith in each other for that).

 

**23 - Hands**

He holds her gaze, pressing his mouth to every callous and scar that decorates her hands, and she thinks she might melt.

 

**24 - Taste**

“I'm beginning to really doubt your taste in ships,” Rey informs him, staring at the monstrosity that is the Star Commuter 2000.

 

**25 - Devotion**

Their fingers lace together on the mattress and they hold each other's gaze for one breathless moment before he's inside her and she's arching into him and there's no more thought (only them).

 

**26 - Forever**

Space stretches out before them, interrupted only by the occasional star; Rey turns to her co-pilot and grins.

 

**27 - Blood**

Lightsaber wounds don't involve blood; Finn wonders if the smell of charred flesh might be worse as his hands hover over the hole in her side and he reaches for the Force, knitting flesh and bone back together as best he can.

 

**28 - Sickness**

There is a darkness in her, and no matter how much Finn wants to protect from it, he can only stand by her side (and drag her ass back if she goes too far).

 

**29 - Melody**

She hums tunelessly under her breath as she works, and Finn is so struck by the sight of her (sweaty and grease-streaked) that he forgets he's supposed to be helping.

 

**30 - Star**

No matter how far she goes, he is her star; she navigates by him, so she always knows where to return.

 

**31 - Home**

It's not a place, it's them.

 

**32 - Confusion**

There is a truly absurd amount of pining on both their parts before they figure it out (Poe wins the betting pool, much to General Leia’s disgust)

 

**33 - Fear**

Finn has settled most of his demons, except the thought of losing her.

 

**34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The Force rushes through him, borne on a wave of rage and terror; he stands over her prone form with a fistful of lightning and thunder in his voice as he dares them to take her from him

 

**35 - Bonds**

Their students are very impressed by the concept of the Force bond, and very disappointed when they realise Finn and Rey mostly use it to discuss what they’re having for dinner.

 

**36 - Market**

There’s something about markets- any markets, with people trading goods for livelihood - that set her teeth on edge; she reaches for his hand as they thread through the crowd, and he squeezes it back.

 

**37 - Technology**

“You know what, this is definitely not my fault, there are way too many different kinds of spanners.”

 

**38 - Gift**

He gives her a plant for their first anniversary (he’s not even sure what kind it is, just that it means she’ll be able to carry green with her wherever she goes).

 

**39 - Smile**

“Look at them, they’re disgusting,” Leia grumbles, holding her popcorn out for Luke as the two padawans grin stupidly at each other.

 

**40 - Innocence**

Neither of them are innocent to the cruelty in the universe, which is why they fight light hell to save each other from it.

 

**41 - Completion**

It’s not that she isn’t complete without him; it’s that he makes her want to be _more._

 

**42 - Clouds**

It’s silly, but one of their first dates he takes her into a storm; they run hand in hand, drenched to the bone, her laughter echoing over the crashing of thunder overhead.

 

**43 - Sky**

He’s not even there when she realises she loves him (but she’s stopped checking the sky obsessively for his return, confident that he’ll come back to her).

 

**44 - Heaven**

The _Falcon_ is on auto-pilot and they curl up in one of the bunks together, two tiny lifeforms that somehow managed to find each other in the vastness of space.

 

**45 - Hell**

He feels her agony in the Force, and the worst part isn’t the pain - it’s knowing that it’s _her_ pain, and he has not been able to stop it.

 

**46 - Sun**

If she’s his sun, he’s just as much hers; it would be a barren life without him.

 

**47 - Moon**

The have a home in each other, but the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV makes for a good place to build on that together.

 

**48 - Waves**

He teaches her to swim, holding her head above the waves until she gets the motion down herself.

 

**49 - Hair**

It’s a rare evening of peace in the middle of wartime when he comes up behind her and takes the brush from her hand, gently working through the knots until she’s half asleep against him.

 

**50 - Supernova**

Their love is a bright thing, a blazing thing; there is passion _and_ the Force, and they light the way forward together.

 


End file.
